The present invention relates to a holding structure for a lens, capable of correcting a tilt of a lens group.
When a member for holding a lens group (such as an AF/AE shutter unit for holding an AF lens group) is held in a cylindrical member, the lenses are conventionally fixed by a bayonet attachment or a screw.
The fixing structure using a screw can correct a tilt of a lens group by adding a tilt correction washer onto the screwed portion. This tilt correction requires the cumbersome steps of detaching the screw, inserting the washer and again attaching the screw. Further, space efficiency (utility) for the inside of the barrel is poor.